SYOCstuck
by MrRedstone
Summary: 12 SYOC human characters enter into a new Sburb session. Much shit transpires.
1. Act 1 Part 1 - Female Double Reacharound

**[A/N]: I think I'm going to stick to an update less, faster schedule. I think that works better for me. **

* * *

A young girl stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 21ST OF DECEMBER, 2012, is of no significance to her in particular. It is NOT her birthday, nor is it any of her friends' birthdays. By the way, she already has a name, in case you we're wondering. But what is that name?

**CAMI ASHWOOD**

Your name is CAMI. As previously mentioned it is the 21ST, 4 days until the delightful holiday that is CHRISTMAS. This girl has many friends, and with them and others her age they will embark on glorious adventures of increasingly confusing complexity and mystery. But she does not know this.

Like any sane/alive person, you have some INTERESTS. Your main interest is GARDENING, although one cannot really garden considering it is WINTER in NEW JERSEY. So instead you spend most of your time on your LAPTOP, watching COP SHOWS of dubious quality and 90'S ANIME containing dubious dubbing.

You also like to play GAMES, more specifically INDIE RPGs, usually those made with RPGMAKER or the like. In fact, one such game is due to arrive shortly, as an early Christmas present for yourself. You plan to play this game with friends as well since from what you read it is a multiplayer experience.

You also like to talk with your FRIENDS online about these things and others via the chat client PESTERCHUM. Your chumhandle is verdurousFlorist and you talk "in an happy and excited way, usually with emoticons! :D"

You decide you've watched enough Sailor Moon for one day, because there are only so many egregiously long transformation sequences one can take. You decide to see if anyone is pestering you in the meantime. It seems someone is.

* * *

- xenoYeager[XY] began pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] –

XY: Heyy, anyyone there?

XY: Hello?

XY: Cami?

XY: Anyything interesting going on?

XY: Hm.

VF: oh hi!

VF: no, i'm here!

VF: :D

XY: So, do have the game yyet?

VF: no not yet :(

VF: its on its way i think :I

XY: I'm going to see if anyone else wants to playy, okayy?

VF: sure!

- xenoYeager[XY] ceased pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] -

* * *

You are now the other girl. What is her name?

Oops, not yet, never mind, we're back to Cami.

Your sister wants you to shovel the driveway so she can leave in her car for the day. She always wants you to do things like that. You, of course, don't mind, in part because you always try to be enthusiastic about things. The second reason is a bit more… abstract than that. After apply a HEAVY WINTER COAT and BOOTS and GLOVES and SNUGGLY HAT to your person, you exit your house and examine the yard.

While you are out, you decide to check the mailbox for the game you are presently waiting for. Predictably, it isn't here yet. You examine the rest of your yard and the neighborhood.

* * *

The streets are empty. Wind skims the voids keeping neighbors apart, as if signifying the fact that you may or may not be alone in this neighborhood.

One of the things about looking at something from the past: it's good to remember the historical context.

There had been magical girls, before this. They transformed into pretty clothes and done awesome stuff (that generally went humorously wrong).

And there were superhero shows. Some of them even had a token female character that wasn't a stay-at-home love interest.

And then there was Sailor Moon, in which the clumsy, awkward girl who has hopeless crushes on the cute, unattainable guy teams up with her BFFs to blow the living crap out of demons with their magical powers.

Nobody else had done this before.

It was groundbreaking.

Yes, you are certain someone famous said that. One hundred percent positive.

* * *

HOLY CRAP YOU HAVE BEEN WATCHING TOO MUCH SAILOR MOON ARGH.

You have a feeling it's going to be a long day.

You really don't have time for this sort of tangential thinking. Just shovel the driveway already.

Time for that abstract part that was totally previously mentioned earlier.

Your modus is quite the strange thing. The LovesMeLovesMeNot modus works like when those girls a long time ago would go back and forth between "He loves me" and "He loves me not" until the flower ran out of petals and a decision would be reached.

Basically that, except whatever phrase she ended on would decide how the item would come out, normally or ejected at high velocity.

Of course, the modus WILL cooperate instead of flinging the item away into the frozen pond you are standing in front of that was totally mentioned earlier.

(This will happen and will be shocking and unexpected.)

Well, you don't have to mess with your sylladex in this case because you can simply pull it straight from your strife specibus instead!

**SHOVELKIND**

You pull a gray metal shovel with a pink handle from thin air. Not really a snow shovel, but it'll work.

You set to work shoveling the driveway.

Now that's she's busy, let's NOW go back to the other girl.

* * *

Wait, no that's a scorpion. Zoom out. There we go. Sometimes we focus on the wrong-

**GWEN JENSEN**

Wait, I wasn't done. Oh whatever. What will you do?

You decide to EXAMINE your ROOM.

Your room isn't anything too special, but your walls are dominated by huge SHELVES, containing things representing your INTERESTS. Namely, comic books, sci-fi shows, and anime DVDs. Everyone likes anime. Except those who don't, but some of your friends do! Anyway, you also have a pet scorpion. His name is… well he doesn't have a name. He is just a scorpion.

You also use your computer quite a bit. By a bit, you mean a lot. Mainly to talk to your friends through Pesterchum or on forums or something. Your chumhandle is xenoYeager and you "talk veryy competentlyy, friendlyy, and savvilyy, except WHEN YYOU'RE ANGRYY."

You decide to cut to the chase and start asking around for people to play the new game you just received. Its CD case proudly displayed "SBURB OMEGA" in yellow block text, with a yellow house logo behind it. You have a sneaking suspicion that you shouldn't open this case quite yet, because, for one, no one else has confirmed they even have it yet!

You decide to open PESTERCHUM. You have all the connections. ALL OF THEM. Although you don't quite know everyone on your chumroll, you suspect somehow you'll rope them all into the game somehow.

* * *

[X] sillyPromethean [SP]

[O] mathematicallyNeutral [MN]

[O] verdurousFlorist [VF]

[O] xenoYeager [XY](you)

[X] brightFantasy [BF]

[O] workerSlacking [WS]

[X] scienceFanatic [SF]

[X] classicallyModern [CM]

[O] mysticalBibliomaniac [MB]

[X] recalcitrantAgitator [RA]

[O] lawfulMyth [LM]

* * *

There was one more, but his chumhandle disappears from your list regularly. It's annoying.

In any case, 5 of your friends are online. You decide to pester one of your guy friends for a change.

- xenoYeager[XY] began pestering mathematicallyNeutral[MN] –

XY: Heyy

XY: Heyy

XY: Yyou there?

XY: WHYY DOES IT TAKE SO LONG FOR PEOPLE TO ANSWER?

MN: Because some people are Doing other Things.

MN: And can't Answer a chat client Immediately.

XY: Okayy.

MN: So what's up?

XY: Want to playy a game?

MN: I am.

XY: Yyou are? With who?

MN: With a whole bunch of people.

MN: But I can guess we're not talking about the same Game.

XY: I'm talking about SBURB.

MN: Oh yeah, I saw that on Steam today,

MN: I thought about picking It up.

XY: Do it! We're all gonna playy together?

MN: Define "we".

XY: Cami, yyou, me, and whoever else we can get!

MN: I guess I'll get it. It is Christmas after all.

XY: Yyayy!

MN: Okay that instance of your Quirk was just egregious.

* * *

**[A/N] And that 1300 word thing is Act 1, Part 1!**


	2. Act 1 Part 2 - Insert Witty Title Here

**[A/N]: Hello Everyone! That was quick! another chapter :D Enjoy! Thanks for all your awesome reviews!**

* * *

**Act 1 Part 2 **

You are now Cami.

Well that was a lot of shoveling.

You stash your shovel back into your strife deck and head back inside to your computer.

You decide to contact your other girl friend to see if she has her copy of the game yet.

* * *

- verdurousFlorist[VF] began pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

VF: hey :D

MB: wut

VF: how are you? :)

MB: fine

VF: did you get your copy of the game yet?

MB: um I think so

MB: the cover isn't too exciting

MB: I probably could have drawn something better

VF: is it really that bad? :?

MB: its basically like someone spent about 5 seconds in Photoshop

MB: and was like done, epic, print.

VF: well what would you have done?

MB: idk, argh, who else got it?

VF: I asked Gwen, she doesn't have it yet, she said she'd ask around :P

MB: damnit she probably asked finn, and he's like "I'm in charge of this shit"

MB: nope sorry

MB: unconvinced

VF: that's a kind of mean :(

MB: that's the way he is

VF: not really

MB: I'm going to leave since there's really no point to this conversation anymore.

MB: but thanks for the offer

MB: :)

VF: :D

- verdurousFlorist[VF] ceased pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

VF: :\

* * *

Well, since we're still on the topic, let's find out who this Finn boy is, alright?

We find ourselves in the city, in an apartment, in a bedroom. Our glasses-wearing hero is sitting at a computer, downloading a game which he will soon play with some amount of players, which you currently believe to be at least 3 others.

**FINN JAREDS**

What will you do?

You decide to examine your room to determine interests. Like always.

Your room is very orderly. No posters are on your walls, because there is simply no room for such things. Your walls are completely covered in bookshelves. And by completely you mean you have one relatively normal-sized shelf next to your bed, which contains book on ARISTOLE, MODERN LAW, Your desk contains the relatively normal-powered Windows 7 computer.

Oh come on, throw us a bone here. Something please.

You decide to look an image someone has sent you. It is your rival, even though the rivalry is mostly on her side. You do not really understand why she hates you so much. Her sketched picture depicts you attacking her with a katana, whilst she defends herself with throwing stars. It is incredibly silly.

You do not own a katana.

You do, however own a rapier.

**BLADEKIND**

You remove the RAPIER from its spot in your strife deck and hold up the PEN for you to see.

This is very clearly a clicky-pen and not a katana.

While waiting for the game to download, you click the pen incessantly. This is taking forever.

After a few seconds, you find that clicking the pen gets boring and a little annoying very quickly, so you store the rapier back in your strife deck.

The download bar is chugging along slowly, so slowly, in fact, that you decide you want to know how long it is actually going to take, because 4 SECONDS REMAINING is clearly not accurate. You retrieve your TI-84 from your syalladex.

The nature of the MATH MODUS dictates that whenever a object is to be removed from it, a math problem directly proportional to its side and/or usefulness must be solved first.

You quickly determine that 574 X 231 is 132594.

You cannot beat Finn in a math-off. He is simply the best there is.

In fact you begin to wonder why you need this calculator.

You already determined that the download will take another 12 minutes.

You decide to talk to one of your friends in the meantime.

* * *

- mathematicallyNeutral[MN] began pestering workerSlacking[WS] –

MN: Hey

WS: Hey Finn

MN: I was wondering if you wanted to play a Game.

WS: Well this 'game' must be something I'd enjoy.

MN: Hm?

WS: You capitalized "game".

MN: Well yes I do sometimes capitalize Direct Objects when I'm making a point.

WS: example ^

MN: Yeah

WS: So whats it about?

MN: Excuse me?

WS: The game.

MN: Gwen told me we should all play it.

WS: Who is 'all'.

MN: lol, That's exactly what I said.

WS: probly not exactly but point taken

WS: but wait

WS: you agreed to this without even knowing what it is you're getting into?

MN: It is a Game.

MN: relax

WS: okay fine.

WS: Is there building?

MN: I think.

WS: Is there fighting

MN: I do believe there is PvE

WS: um

MN: Player versus Enviroment

WS: oh

WS: I meant player fighting

MN: PvP, not sure.

WS: okay fine whatever it'll be fun.

WS: where do I get it?

MN: the Download is taking forever

MN: I'll just send It to you after

MN: It'll go quicker that way.

WS: Sure.

MN: I got another drawing; she still hates me apparently

MN: What is it about you she likes?

WS: no idea.

WS: she and you are the same

WS: but opposite

MN: See I don't get that, you must know her better than I

MN: but that's weird cause I've known Her longer.

WS: its like

WS: you two do the same things

WS: but backwards

MN: You mean we have opposite ways of going about things, yeah I know.

WS: but the things themselves are usually similar

WS: does that make sense

MN: Kind of.

MN: I always thought that she liked you because She's the opposite of me

MN: And You're the opposite of me.

MN: So opposites attract?

MN: wait

WS: Explaination fail. Hehe

MN: You know what I mean.

WS: yeah.

WS: but then how are we friends.

MN: We must get along better cause we're both guys

WS: Yeah.

MN: wait

WS: um

MN: …

WS: awkward.

MN: never mind

MN: I'll talk to you in a few minutes after the download's done, okay?

WS: uh sure yeah

- mathmaticallyNeutral[MN] ceased pestering workerSlacking[WS] -

* * *

That was a really strange conversation you just had, but anyway, the download percentage is at 43% and counting, what will you do?

You are now the omniscient viewpoint.

You decide to sneak a peek at some other characters, two we won't see for a long, long while.

Out, beyond all of certain space, there exists a space known as the Furthest Ring. We cannot possibly know what is going on in there, unless we have a character within, because of the Paradox Space's NATURE INHERENT.

Oh look, one such character is emerging out of it now. He is holding a large heavy book in his hands, which he retrieved earlier. Drifting along the Veil, he comes across a location of a sacred/illicit nature. He knows what to do, because he was directed to by his ACCOMPLICE.

The accomplice currently resides at a location much opposite, the center of Skaia, the BATTLEFIELD. Currently unprototyped, it sits, waiting for inevitability. The accomplice carries a device with him as well. A device that should not exist here. But it does. And which can certainly be put to good use now.

* * *

**[A/N]: Well then. That was an exciting Part 2 to write! :D Thanks for all your support people! I now have all the characters I need! The next chapter might not come as quickly as this one did, but it will come regardless!**


	3. Act 1 Part 3 - Totally Not Omniscient

**[A/N]: Welcome to Part 3! Sorry I can't do an every day schedule, but that's kinda just too much! Enjoy!**

* * *

**PART 3**

* * *

And now we are a third girl. In Australia. Who are you?

Wait, we can't see her.

Let's try and examine your room to see if we can find you anywhere.

Um… There's a bookshelf with romance novels, but not TWILIGHT because fuck Twilight.

Um… your CAT is sitting on your keyboard in front of your computer, which is open in Photoshop. Luckily, your cat isn't sitting on your beloved SKETCHING TABLET, which you use to draw EVERYTHING.

Also there are some ORAGAMI SHURIKENS on your desk, because they are awesome.

**SHURIKENKIND**

And there's also a gigantic pile of STUFFED ANIMALS. Like a lot of stuffed animals. In fact so big a- OH MY GOD A PERSON JUST BURST OUT OF THAT. Oh, hi. There you are.

**TRIX LAMBIAS**

What will you do?

You decide to send that picture you made of you versus your rival to him, just to show him how awesome you can be. You will TELL IT TO HIS FACE.

But first you must move your cat out of the way.

Her name is NEPETA CATARIA, a species of plant otherwise known as catnip.

You like nerdy things such as these.

You see if anyone is online. Your chumhandle is "mysticalBibliomaniac"

You WERE going to see but it seems like someone is pestering you. Oh, hello. It seems that it's the island kid. Hm.

* * *

- sillyPromethean[SP] began pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

MB: seriously waht

SP: How are you

MB: fine

MB: alright what did I do

SP: Hm?

MB: why are you talking to me

SP: I wanted to have a normal conversation.

MB: there is no such thing with you

SP: I guess you're right.

SP: My conversations are entirely word salads, non sequiturs, cassandra truths, and tangential nonsense.

MB: exactly

SP: That was sarcasm.

MB: I was serious.

SP: …

MB: I didn't know you were capable of sarcasm.

SP: Being asleep helps.

MB: see that makes no sense

SP: It makes perfect sense.

MB: but only to you

SP: Exactly.

MB: are you going to get to your point

MB: you must have one

SP: Yes.

SP: Your conversation with Cami.

MB: how do you know about that

SP: I am omniscient.

MB: ..really? That wouldn't surprise me honestly.

SP: That was another joke.

MB: …

SP: Should I just go back to being completely serious?

MB: probably

SP: Or a girl?

SP: :3

MB: please don't bring that up.

SP: I feel like it needs to be brought up.

MB: No, it doesn't. It really doesn't.

SP: Well I think it needs to be brought up!

* * *

- sillyPromethean[SP] made this a group memo -

- sillyPromethean[SP] added brightFantasy[BF] –

MB: WAIT

- sillyPromethean[SP] added recalcitrantAgitator[RA] –

- mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] banned sillyPromethean[SP] from this memo -

BF: ?

MB: sorry guys

RA: wait triiiiix

- mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] deleted the memo –

* * *

- mysticalBibliomaniac began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

MB: really?

SP: Yes.

MB: so what's your point?

SP: Hm?

MB: why did you contact me

SP: Oh. Yeah.

SP: You're going to play with us.

MB: okay! if it's really that big of a deal then I'll join. ugh.

SP: Great.

MB: Did you really have to bring up the gender thing?

MB: I'm really sorry about that.

SP: :3

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

* * *

You put your face in between your hands. He's just going to hold that incident over your head forever, isn't he? Yeah. He didn't have to make that big a production out of the whole thing though. It looks like one of the people he added to the memo is still pestering you.

* * *

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] began pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

RA: triiiiiix

RA: what was that about

MB: ugghh.

MB: sorry about that.

MB: He's still holding the gender thing over my head.

RA: hehehehe well

RA: you WERE the one who confronted him over it

MB: yeah…

RA: you were the one who sent him the art of him with breasts on it.

MB: the picture he sent me looked like a girl! You even said so yourself!

RA: yeah, but I didn't shove it in his face

MB: can we drop this

MB: he was holding it over my head

MB: so I would feel guilty

MB: and play a game with them or something

RA: hmmm

RA: :3

MB: no a video game!

MB: Like some mmo something.

RA: ah

RA: oh I get it

MB: what?

RA: nothing˜

MB: wait, tell me!

RA: no hehe˜

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] ceased pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

* * *

I mean, we got a lot of conversation out of one of them, but who was that other girl, hm?

BF: ?

To find that out, we must jump across the globe the American Midwest.

Whoosh!

We find a girl asleep on her bed. What is her name?

We cannot name her because she is asleep? What will she do?

Well, continue to sleep, obviously. Unless she suddenly wakes up. Which is exactly what just happened. Now, what is her name again?

**ASHA RENALDS**

Tell us a little bit about yourself Asha, just like with every other intro thus far.

Your name is ASHA. You LOVE many things, such as ANIMALS, SLEEPING, COOKING, VIDEOGAMES, and SUMMERTIME. Your favorite animal is your DOG named Ralph. He's somewhere around here.

One of your favorite things to do is DREAM. In fact, you were having a dream just now! You won't admit it, but you were dreaming about one of your friends. He was nice and tucked you back into bed for you.

Wait, he's messaging you right now! You don't use Pesterchum very much, but when you do, you use the chumhandle "brightFantasy".

* * *

- sillyPromethean[SP] began pestering brightFantasy[BF] –

SP: You were sleepwalking again.

BF: H-how do you know about that?

SP: I am omniscient.

BF: um…

SP: I've been using that joke too much today.

BF: oh, okay!

SP: But seriously, I don't know if this much sleepwalking is good for you.

BF: But I don't sleepwalk! I-ive been in my bed this whole time.

SP: Yes you have.

BF: huh?

SP: Can you do me a favor and not sleep during today?

SP: You really don't need to. It's the daytime.

BF: but, why?

SP: Because today I… we will be busy, and I don't want to turn my back for an hour and have you be halfway to Derse or on the Battlefield.

BF: uhhh…

BF: okay?

SP: I'm going to go talk to Trix now.

BF: okay!

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering brightFantasy[BF] –

* * *

You now decide to attempt to knit, something you have been trying to do, but have failed spectacularly.

Even your deck modus is in on the thematic similarities.

Your CRISS-CROSS modus works a very strange and unique way. It interweaves many items together, causing it to eject more than the item you wanted.

By removing your KNITTING NEEDLES, you have also ejected some GUM, as well as a drawing a pegasus you did once. But you cannot beat your friend Trix in drawing. She is simply the best there is. To remove any further complications, you allocate your needles to your STRIFE SPECIBUS.

**NEEDLEKIND**

Okay, that was pretty straightforward. Wait someone else is contacting you in Pesterchum.

* * *

- sillyPromethean[SP] added brightFantasy[BF] to the memo –

MB: WAIT

- sillyPromethean[SP] added recalcitrantAgitator[RA] –

- mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] banned sillyPromethean[SP] from this memo -

BF: ?

MB: sorry guys

RA: wait triiiiix

- mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] deleted the memo –

* * *

What was that about? Oh, it looks like someone else is contacting you. It's like a party now.

* * *

- lawfulMyth[LM] began pestering brightFantasy[BF] –

LM: Hey Ash

BF: oh hi!

LM: I think Finn's dOing sOmething with multiplayer games again. It's lagging my internet.

BF: hm?

LM: We use the same internet cause we live in adjacent apartment blOcks. And my internet Only ever lags this much when Finn is dOing sOmething like multiplayer games.

BF: why would I know anything about that?

LM: idk

LM: just wOndering if yOu were invOlved.

BF: I mean… maybe.

LM: hmmm Okay.

LM: cya

* * *

**[A/N]: And there we go! Hehe.**


	4. Act 1 Part 4 - Shit Goes Down

**[A/N]: Okay, I just realized what the problem with reviews is. I removed the first two "chapters", so everything was back-shifted two chapters, but the reviews staying where they were. So no one could review last chapter. Or this one. So instead of reviewing, which you can't do because technically you already did, you could PM me some feedback for this and last chapter. If you want. **

* * *

You are now yet another girl. So many girls. The fifth girl, in fact.

You don't have time for introductions. You are overwhelmed with curiosity about a certain game that everyone else is playing. You decide to contact the person who seems to know too much.

…but of course there will be an intro because everyone else had one.

Let's name her!

**LIZA BAOUS**

Let's introduce her, putting on hold what she was doing but who cares because status quo.

Your name is LIZA. You love MANGA and ANIME, which seems to be a RECURRING THEME with your friends, but you love it to the extent of COSPLAY even though you are NOT VERY GOOD AT IT. You enjoy chatting with your friends on PESTERCHUM, your username being "lawfulMyth". You are an expert on HISTORY and especially MYTHOGLOGY. You also love your PUZZLE games.

Alright, now go go go go!

* * *

- lawfulMyth[LM] began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

LM: I need yOu tO tell me sOmething

SP: Uh huh. What?

LM: hOw dO yOu knOw sO much

SP: I can't tell you that.

LM: Why dO yOu need tO be all secritive abOut it?

SP: *secretive*

LM: dammit

SP: I don't need to justify myself to you.

LM: yes yOu dO.

SP: Why?

LM: yOu have fOresight

SP: Yes.

LM: yOu knOw everything that's gOing tO happen

SP: No.

LM: I dOn't believe yOu.

SP: I have an idea.

LM: what?

SP: One

SP: Word

SP: Challenge

SP: :P

LM: Okay, yOu're On.

LM: Why are we gOing to play this game?

SP: Safety.

LM: Why dO you knOw so much?

SP: Duty.

LM: Why is it sO important?

SP: …

SP: Solution.

LM: dO yOu knOw why I cOntacted yOu just nOw?

SP: Curiosity.

LM: dO I play a rOle in this game?

SP: Yes.

LM: what is that rOle?

SP: …

SP: …

SP: Help.

LM: why must I help?

SP: Necessity.

LM: Why?

SP: Inevitability.

LM: Why?

SP: …

SP: Natural.

LM: Explain.

SP: That's not a question, that's a command.

LM: yOu knOw what I mean!

SP: The whole point of One Word Challenge is for you to be asking QUESTIONS.

LM: And yOu answer

LM: in One wOrd.

SP: Yes.

SP: Now, this chat has been fun, but I need to go.

LM: wait!

LM: One mOre.

SP: Okay. ONE question.

LM: hOw can I, specifically, help?

SP: Interesting.

SP: That's not my answer.

LM: then what is?

SP: .

SP: .

SP: Wait.

LM: SeriOusly?

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering lawfulMyth[LM] –

* * *

Well, he was less helpful than he usually is. He only ever divulges information on his terms. His whole "One Word Challenge" crap is his funny way of telling the truth no matter what you ask, with the "truth" being as vague as possible.

Well, screw "Wait." That was his cop out answer.

You're going to find out how you can be helpful.

* * *

- lawfulMyth[LM] began pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

LM: What dO yOu know abOut this game Finn is apparently playing?

MB: and Cami

LM: wait hOw many are playing this?

MB: no idea

MB: just that I'm being guilted into playing at some point

LM: hOw?

MB: the thing

MB: the not-girl incident

LM: hmmm, so he talking tO yOu tOO, huh?

MB: yeah

MB: go talk to Cami about it if you're so interested.

LM: sure.

- lawfulMyth[LM] ceased pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

* * *

- lawfulMyth[LM] began pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] –

LM: Cami.

LM: stOp what yOu are dOing

VF: uh, okay?

VF: why?

LM: what are yOu dOing right nOw

VF: waiting for my copy of the game!

LM: you dOn't have it?

VF: I think Gwen does… you could ask her!

VF: oh wait, I hear my doorbell! :DDDDDD

VF: I'll be back!

LM: …

LM: screw it grOup memo

* * *

- lawfulMyth[LM] made this a group memo –

- lawfulMyth[LM] added mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

MB: wait no not another memo

MB: these things always end up in the toilet

LM: relax

LM: we have impOrtant things tO discuss.

MB: like what

LM: the purpOse Of the game

MB: its to have fun

LM: I thOught yOu were dragged intO this

MB: that doesn't mean I can't has fun

LM: have

MB: have

VF: eeeeee! :DDDD

VF: it's here!

MB: okay

MB: first

MB: that hurt my ears and chat doesn't even have sound or anything like that

MB: second

LM: whO dO we knOw that is in On this?

VF: well Gwen asked me if I got the game, and I had!

MB: of course Gwen

MB: It all makes sense

LM: why?

MB: cause that's how Finn is in on it.

LM: i'm adding her.

MB: No!

- lawfulMyth[LM] added xenoYeager[XY] –

XY: Heyy.

MB: fdfhskdfh

MB: this chat is already big enough

MB: we don't need her here

VF: why not? :(

XY: Yyeah, why not?

LM: she needs to be

LM: anyone playing

MB: why

LM: because this game is important.

XY: Of course it is. We're all playying it.

MB: wait

MB: because you talking to his dorkness

MB: you think the world is going to end now

MB: or something

LM: maybe, I dOn't knOw!

MB: nope just no

LM: ?

- mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] deleted the memo –

* * *

What? Why can't anyone take you seriously?

You decide that's enough girl drama for one chapter, and switch perspectives.

* * *

To someone way more relaxed.

So relaxed in fact, that you're asleep. Dreaming. This time though, something's different. The purple room, and all that, are the same, but it's something else. Like you can't control yourself.

In fact, you try, but you don't move. You just stand there, in the middle of the room like an idiot.

It's like the dreams you used to have, before they went completely lucid and were just of this one single room, which is like your real room, exactly actually, except it's purple for some reason.

You tried to tell your friends about it once, but they didn't think much of it. They said that was interesting and didn't really follow up. Except one who always seemed to know what was going on in your head.

You begin walking to the window. And then flying out of it. Because that is perfectly normal. Seriously, it is.

Derse is always quiet. Like everyone's waiting for something. The six "dream towers", as you began thinking of them, on the moon of Derse were perfectly inactive, as always.

You once tried waking everyone up, but to no avail. It seems it doesn't work like that.

And so it became standard procedure to check all the towers every time you woke up here.

But no one ever did anything. Except one tower which was always empty. You always thought that was strange.

But none of that matters because you can't control yourself. You just begin floating up, up, and away from Derse, it slowly shrinking from view.

And then you woke up in a cold sweat in a pile of hay. Of course. You're in the barn.

Groaning, you pick up your pitchfork and stow it away.

**FORKKIND **

Your bedroom is just above the barn. It displays your INTERESTS. It always does.

Actually, there isn't much up here, being above a BARN and all. Mainly it houses a few of your WOODEN BUILDING PROJECTS, all of which you made. You are so proud of them.

Two of your most favorite ones are your MODEL SAILBOAT, as well as your TOY ROBOT. You love them so much.

Oh, that's right, we still have to name you!

**THOM LOCKLEN**

There we go.

Probably the only thing that isn't wood in your room is your COMPUTER.

On which it seems someone is messaging you.

Your chumhandle is workerSlacking and you don't really have a quirk because you think they are stupid.

- sillyPromethean[SP] began pestering workerSlacking[WS] –

SP: Why is it that I have to deal with all this nonsense at once

SP: There's like, a giant freaking BACKLOG of this crap

SP: So anyway, whenever you get this

SP: respond pls

SP: um…

WS: Yeah?

SP: Oh hey

WS: You're here about my dream aren't you

SP: Maybe

SP: Could you tell me what happened?

WS: You're asking me to tell you?

SP: Yeah?

WS: Then this must be serious

SP: Then tell me

WS: Well I floated off into the void

WS: Not much to talk about

WS: It wasn't me who did that

WS: Basically that

SP: Okay that's really bad.

SP: REALLY bad.

SP: And you say you DID NOT do that?

WS: Yeah. Weird.

WS: But you must know why.

SP: No. I don't. That's the problem.

WS: How do you know when I dream?

SP: I don't.

WS: But you just contacted me as I was having the dream!

SP: A more accurate question would be

SP: How do I know WHERE you are going?

WS: So you're a dream-stalker.

SP: No.

WS: …

WS: This is why people don't like you very much.

WS: You confuse us on all levels.

SP: Yeah.

SP: I know.

SP: That'll change today.

WS: See, what's that supposed to mean?

SP: I can't tell you.

SP: But I guess I can mark another Derse dream self as "good as dead".

WS: What?

SP: Do you remember WHERE you went?

SP: In your dream

WS: Up into the void. What?

SP: Exactly.

SP: And then what?

WS: I woke up.

SP: Exactly.

SP: I mean exactly like the first case.

WS: Hey, this wasn't MY FAULT!

SP: I know.

WS: Oh.

SP: I think I need to end this conversation for now.

SP: War is about to begin.

SP: And I don't want to be anywhere on the Battlefield when it does.

WS: "Battlefield" as a proper noun?

SP: Yeah?

WS: That just makes me more confused.

SP: Hopefully we can get your dream self back.

SP: Good Luck Thom!

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering workerSlacking[WS] –

Sigh.

You hope everything doesn't go to shit like you think it will.

* * *

**[A/N]: Like I said, you can give me feedback by PM if you want for this and last chapter. I'll remove these notes after next chapter is posted.**


	5. Act 1 Part 5 - Cami: Enter

**[A/N]: Welcome to the End of Act! One! Well now you guys can actually review properly again, lol. Sorry about that! And sorry about this being so late, I was doing something all weekend!**

* * *

**EOA1 - Cami: Enter**

* * *

You are now Cami again. You are looking at your computer screen having installing the game's CLIENT disk. Unbeknownst to you, there was supposed to be a SERVER disk, but you never got it. You will get one, but not until it your CLIENT needs it most. That is, when a meteor the size of Australia is about to hit the Earth. But, of course, you don't know this.

* * *

SBURB version 1.0.1

SKAIANET SYSTEMS INCORPORATED. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

SBURB client is running.

A SBURB host user is attempting to connect with you.

Client has established connection with host.

Press [ENTER] when ready.

Hmm. It seems that the unknowably far-off future client player is contacting you.

- sillyPromethean[SP] began pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] –

SP: You're about to Enter, correct?

VF: hm?

SP: I mean you've established a game connection right?

VF: yeah, I'm about to press to enter key :D

SP: Good. With who?

VF: finn, I think.

SP: Okay. Good luck.

VF: :D

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] –

Your server player is contacting you now as well.

- mathematicallyNeutral[MN] began pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] –

MN: Our condescending friend reminds me not to be condescending

MN: What a hypocrite

VF: i dunno, he can be very helpful :)

MN: And I can't?

VF: no, you're helping right now!

MN: I would, but you still need to accept my connection

MN: Even though it's being kinda spotty for some reason

MN: Probably liza doing something

VF: oh, sorry!

You decide to press the Enter key in a manner which is entirely not a momentous and apocalyptic occasion.

MN: Well this is interesting

MN: I can see you

VF: how?

MN: The game window

VF: that's kinda creepy .

MN: Why?

VF: well, you can see what i'm doing…

MN: That may be the point

MN: There appears to be a way to interface with reality

VF: um O.O

MN: That's probably a dramatic way for me to put it

VF: like, what can you do?

MN: Pick something in your room.

VF: uh…

The first thing that comes to your mind is your Sailor Moon DvD case. Since Finn can apparently see you, you hold it up.

MN: That DVD?

VF: sure. :p

The DvD is wretched from your hand and begins flying around the room! You marvel at the novelty of it, however it gets old fast.

VF: this is incredibly silly!

MN: Yes, I suppose it is

MN: There's also a "Revise" button

Suddenly a corner of your room pops outward in a square fashion, copying wallpaper, carpet, and ceiling with it.

VF: um… that's a little cool…

MN: Well I think it's awesome

MN: Plus it gives us space for some of this stuff

VF: what stuff? :I

MN: This catalogue called the Paraphernalia Registry has some items in it

MN: Like this cruxtruder

The floor shook as a huge boxy device with a thin cylindrical top appeared.

VF: what does it do?

MN: No idea

VF: but you just named it

MN: Naming something doesn't mean I have any idea what it is

VF: hmm…

MN: From here I think I'm just supposed to deploy these things

MN: But you have to figure it out

MN: Cause all I can do is move stuff

VF: okay. :D

MN: I'm putting a thing called a "Totem Lathe" in your living room

VF: okay…

MN: And an Alchemiter out in your yard.

VF: it's cold out there

MN: Not really

VF: fine :3

MN: Oops

VF: what

MN: I think I crushed a squirrel

VF: why did you do that…

MN: I didn't do it on purpose!

VF: aww :(

MN: Well now there's a dead squirrel

The thing called a cruxtruder has a valve on it. You attempt to pull it, but it appears stuck!

VF: this thing is stuck!

MN: When it doubt, hit it

VF: what?

MN: Do you have something to hit it with?

VF: i have a shovel…

* * *

You remove the SHOVEL from your strife deck and hit the top of the cruxtruder with it. The top of the contraption popped off. A spazzy pink spherical orb appeared, flashing constantly.

* * *

VF: uh…

MN: Same "uh…"

MN: I have no idea what I'm looking at

MN: I feel like we're getting ahead of ourselves

VF: hm…

VF: i've got an idea!

MN: What?

- verdurousFlorist[VF] added sillyPromethean[SP] –

MN: Oh, that might work.

SP: I thought you guys could figure this out by yourselves,

SP: and didn't need me to hold your hand all the time.

VF: no, just what's the spazzy thing?

MN: Because this game is obviously bug-free

SP: Did it come out of the cruxtruder?

MN: Yes

VF: yeah!

SP: It's not a glitch.

SP: It's a Kernelsprite.

SP: Just make sure to prototype it once before entry and you'll be fine.

SP: Also, timer to meteor.

- sillyPromethean[SP] left the conversation –

VF: what does "timer to meteor" or "prototype" mean?

MN: No idea.

MN: But it might have to do with the Cruxtruder

MN: There's a timer now

* * *

He was right. There was a clock in yellow counting slowly down.

**3:14**

**3:13**

**3:12**

Cami looked out the window. Squinting, she could see a bright light in the sky.

* * *

VF: i think there's actually a meteor

VF: umm…

VF: finn?

VF: hellooo?

- mathematicallyNeutral[MN] is now an idle chum! –

* * *

Oh no. That's not good.

She looked back at the timer.

**2:27**

**2:26**

**2:25**

She approached the cruxtruder once more, pulling hard on the winch.

A piece of pink cruxite flew out, hit the ceiling, and rolled it onto the floor.

This is no time to waste!

She captchalogued it and ran downstairs and out the door to the Alchemiter.

The Kernelsprite followed her.

"Come on!" she yelled.

Her fetch modus was always a game of luck, but this time it seemed that luck was on her side. She was able to retrieve it without trouble.

She clamped the cruxite in what she assumed was its proper place.

The machine automatically extended a robotic arm, which scanned the dowel.

In a flash of light, a green cube with slightly beveled corners appeared.

What was she supposed to do with this? You couldn't get more generic if you tried!

The Kernelsprite seems unusally attracted to the dead squirrel on the ground.

Curious, she tried to make a connection, but nothing came to her head.

She picked up the squirrel and placed in the Kernelsprite.

She made the SQUIRRELSPRITE.

She threw the cube into the frozen pond, making a hole in the ice.

**1:31**

**1:30**

**1:29**

She went back inside to the totem lathe. This had to be the key. Or, as it turned out, the key-maker. There was a place to fit in the dowel, as well as something else on the ground that Finn had apparently deployed. It looked like a captchalogue card with rectangular holes in it, the image of a pink apple half obscured. This looked more right…

There was a place for the card in the lathe. As soon as she slotted it in, the machine automatically carved the dowel into a totem. Running outside, she attempted to retrieve the totem from her inventory once again, it was instead thrown from her sylladex, out onto the frozen lake. No!

**0:45**

**0:44**

**0:43**

Somehow it stayed on the ice.

Looking up, the meteor was conspicuously close.

She tested the ice with her foot.

It broke under her weight. How would she get it now?

**0:30**

**0:29**

**0:28**

She had an idea. Retrieving her shovel she reached across the frozen surface with it, nudging it to her. She put her shovel away, then ran to the Alchemiter, wisely deciding to carry it instead of putting it in her unreliable inventory.

**0:16**

**0:15**

**0:14**

This time, instead of a green cube appearing, a pink tree grew in a half-second, dropping a pink apple and disappearing. She picked the apple up. Now what to do with THIS?

**0:08**

**0:07**

**0:06**

She glanced up, the meteor seeming on top of her now. What could she do? Well, might as well find out what this apple tastes like. She took a bite.

**0:03**

The house and ground around her began glowing pink.

**0:02**

The outside world around her faded as she and her house disappeared.

**0:01**

The meteor stuck the ground.

**END OF ACT 1**


	6. Act 1 Intermission 1 - The Girl Chats

**[A/N]: Hi guys, I know this is a little short, but I think I put a lot into it! :D**

* * *

**Act 1 Intermission 1: The Girl With The Chats**

* * *

You sure seem like to want to know how Cami is doing, right? Welp, no, now were introducing a whole bunch of other people, hurray! One, two, three, go!

* * *

We are now the last girl. Who also happens to live in Australia. With no relation whatsoever to the previous. Girl. Anyway…

Who are you?

You attempt to type a silly name, but in the middle of all this she skewers the whole entry box with a knife and pins it to the wall! She simply does not have time for this bullshit.

Her name is **JESS DONOVAN**.

Your name is JESS. Examining your room reveals your INTERESTS.

Some of your POSTERS include promotions for the RSPCA, as well as a certain WITTY BLOND VAMPIRE HUNTER. Her KNIFE COLLECTION populates the room, embedded at various places in the wallpaper. You also have some pictures of your dog JETHRO, who is sleeping on your bed at the moment. Your COMPUTER is obviously the most important thing in the room, because it is simultaneously the most expensive and the most used. You use it to surf the INTERWEBS, as well as TAUNT your friends and BOTHER the people you don't like very much, namely BOYS. All SIX of them. NOW. You log on under the handle "recalcitrantAgitator[RA]" and get down to business.

* * *

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] began pestering mathematicallyNeutral[MN] –

RA: hehe

RA: fiiiiinnn

RA: hehe

RA: ?

RA: where are you?!

- mathematicallyNeutral did not receive the past (5) messages –

Strange. It says he's online. Whatever. Next.

You jump to the next guy on your Chumroll, then realize something. There are only FIVE of them. Goddammit. He's gone from the Chumroll again. Whatever. Someone will be there eventually.

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

RA: heeyy

SP: You're first.

SP: By the way.

RA: um what?

SP: In the Derse subloop.

SP: First.

SP: Or, third chronologically overall.

SP: Or, seventh I guess, in the portal loop.

SP: That makes me think that you should be my server, but for whatever reason no.

RA: ~

SP: Were you calling to bother me?

RA: maybe~~

SP: Unsuccessful troll is unsuccessful.

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering recalcitrantAgitator[RA] –

Dammit! You thought he would be a freebee for this kind of thing! Argh! Come on!

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] began pestering workerSlacking[WS] –

RA: Heeeyyyyy Thoooommm~~~

WS: Oh, hey.

RA: so what have you been dooooooinnnggg?

WS: Nothing, I just woke up.

RA: Oooo, what did you dream of?

WS: Derse, but this time was different.

RA: Derse?

WS: Yeah?

RA: How do you know about that?

WS: Remember when we all met a few years ago?

WS: I told you guys all about my dreams and the voices?  
WS: But you all said I was crazy and I should ignore it.

WS: So I did.

WS: The voices.

WS: And they went away. Kind of.

WS: But Derse was always there. Until last night.

WS: I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, I need to go.

- workerSlacking[WS] ceased pestering recalcitrantAgitator[RA] –

You just realized what he did without he himself knowing. He changing the topic and left.

This is really starting to piss you off a little. He knew something about whatever Derse was. Everyone's evading you somehow.

Oh yes. THIS NEXT GUY. You know how to push his buttons. You have reading up on misconceptions. All of them.

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] began pestering scienceFanatic[SF] –

RA: I have a question~

SF: Of course you do.

SF: Hopefully it's something inspired this time.

RA: Why doesn't the second law of thermodynamics prevent complex life from existing?

SF: Because the Earth isn't a closed system, and therefore not subject to the 2nd Law.

RA: But the 2nd Law says that everything says tends towards disorder~

SF: No, the 2nd Law is that the entropy of a closed system never decreases.

RA: But the earth is closed~

SF: No, it isn't. The sun exists. And meteors, and the rest of the universe.

RA: But it's still a closed system~

SF: Do you know what an closed system is?

RA: Yes~

SF: No, you don't.

RA: Yeah I do!

SF: No, a closed system is one which is physical and without external change of ANY KIND.

SF: So everything around the Earth affects it. So it's open, not closed.

RA: But entropy is still a thing~~

SF: Do you know what entropy is?

RA: Disorder~

SF: No, entropy is amount of information needed to specify the exact physical state of a system, given its thermodynamic specification. If I use the interpretation that statistical mechanics gives us.

SF: Or, more generally, it is the number of specific ways a thermodynamic system can be arranged.

RA: Oh~~~

RA: ~~~

RA: X|

SF: Yes, that is a good face to use.

SF: So, any other questions I have heard a thousand times?

RA: ~~~

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] ceased pestering scienceFanatic[SF] –

Refutations aside, annoyance complete.

One more to go.

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] began pestering classicallyModern[CM] –

CM: hm

RA: I have a question. hehe

CM: no need- I have the answer.

RA: You do?

CM: yes

CM: t1ck t0ck t1ck t0ck

RA: ~~~

RA: um, what?

CM: hmm yes

CM: oh wait

CM: oh that makes sense

CM: never mind

CM: what did you want to ask

RA: Everyone's been saying so many cryptic things!

RA: What do you mean?

CM: hm?

RA: CM: t1ck t0ck t1ck t0ck

CM: for some reason you're just

RA: Just, what?~

CM: oh i see

CM: never mind

CM: it wouldn't work because

CM: lucky

RA: What?!~

CM: or not

RA: What are you talking about?

CM: good luck thief

CM: t1ck t0ck

- classicallyModern[CM] ceased pestering recalcitrantAgitator[RA] –

Well he was even more creepy than usual.

You were about to see what else Jess was going to do but-

OH SNAP CHARACTER SELECT SCREEN-

* * *

The four remaining characters silhouette's are blacked out, leaving only their current backgrounds.

- Some bedroom

- The Veil

- Zero-Prototyped Battlefield

- Furthest Ring/Some Bedroom

* * *

**[A/N]: Leave your choice out of these four in your review! Unless the next chapter is already posted, then this note is irrelevant. (I just wanted to see what people wanted first, and crowdsourcing is always fun! :p)**


	7. Act 2 Part 1 - Stable Time Loops: Uhh

**[A/N]: Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I don't think I've said that yet! But thanks! 3**

**Also, this story has 1000 views! (slow clap) Thanks for all you guys' support!**

* * *

**Act 2 Act 1**

**Stable Time Loops, Uhh.**

* * *

Though majority vote, it is determined that we will travel to the **Veil** today!

Oh look it seems we are observing that character with the book! That big heavy ominous book which came with him out of the Furthest Ring which has absolutely some vague amount of relevance to the plot.

But it seems like we cannot be this person! We will be confined to a third-person perspective only for reasons that will become apparent in the future. What a shame.

But we can still observe him. At this point he sits on one of the Veil's meteors, the think volume in his hands. On its cover is written "Cheaty Tome." Great name, sarcasm intended. Opening it, he finds a note on the first page.

_"Make sure to keep track of your stable time loops!_," it says.

His eyes widen, reminded by the note.

He messes around with a sylladex with a nature of which we are unaware.

Finally he comes up with a white cuboid object with a geometric design on top. Setting it down, the design glows as holographic computer screens and keyboard flash into existence around him.

He navigates over to a Pesterchum window and begins using it.

* * *

- effervescentCameraman[EC] began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

EC: so basically whats

EC: the deal with time I

EC: mean with time

EC: loops like you

EC: know right ?

SP: Hm?

EC: I got your cheaty

EC: book for you

SP: Oh! really?

EC: yes really.

SP: Like, you have it with you?

EC: yes.

SP: um, where are you exactly?

EC: I thought you

EC: were like an

EC: all seeing eye

EC: or something

SP: Dude, there's a reason I can't see you.

SP: Remember?

EC: yeah yeah I'm just

EC: making fun

* * *

He navigates over to something else on the desktop, labeled "BEACON", and clicks it.

The meteor on which he sits begins to glow green, and slowly begins to fall towards Skaia.

* * *

SP: Got it.

EC: just go over

EC: it with me

EC: k

SP: Actually, I'm not sure.

SP: You'll have to figure that out for yourself.

SP: Sorry.

EC: that's a big help

SP: I just don't know! You're headed into the past!

EC: yeah yeah I get it

EC: im ready

EC: wish me luck

SP: Good luck, and see you soon.

* * *

The meteor continues to accelerate, heading towards Skaia. A fiery tail begins to erupt around the front of the giant rock, curling up past him. Through the flames, he was able to see a yellow epicycloid of a Skaia portal open.

And he entered.

**Years in the past (but not many)…**

We find a young(er) man in his room-

You know this drill already. This is the ninth time we've gone through this shit.

Name, please.

**ELIS LANDVIK**

Window, please.

You glance out of the window. It is night. And snowy. So much snow. All the world's snow. On the northern outskirts of OSLO, way up at these 60 degrees of latitude, there is very definitely snow.

Describe self, please.

You enjoy MOVIES. A lot of movies, but certainly not all of them. Mainly ones of the SPIELBERG and KUBRICK variety. You also enjoy your fair share of LORE, having read many FANTASY NOVELS. You are also SKINNY AS SHIT, but that doesn't stop you from enjoying such things as WINTER SPORTS, mainly HOCKEY. You have a HOCKEY STICK attached to the wall. It is awesome. Hehe.

You APPEAR to have a fairly LACKLUSTER personality, mainly attributed by your APATHY APPARENT to most things. You suppose you would care deeply about your friends, even if they wouldn't be able to tell. If you HAD ANY, that is. You figure you could message these friends over some kind of APPLICATION, maybe SKYPE, or even PESTERCHUM, for instance. You might even go by the chumhandle "effervescentCameraman" or something not really in alignment with your true personality like that. But unfortunately, you don't.

Examine your computer! What is on it?

Not much, mostly video files you put there from your CAMCORDER.

What camcorder?

This CAMCORDER, attached to the computer via USB cable. It has clearly been here the whole time, why must I explain? Also, let's stop being so liberal with our fourth wall breaking.

You unplug your camcorder from your computer and captchalogue it.

There we go, safe and sound in the TRIVIA MODUS.

You decide you are going to record the METEOR SHOWER that'll be coming down tonight.

You go outside. It is quite cold, but frankly you could give less of a shit.

You decide to retrieve the CAMCORDER, which should be really easy considering it is the only thing in your sylladex at the moment. You must answer a question, the answer of which is an item in your sylladex. Which is why this will be very easy.

_What item is a recording device, whose colloquial name is a portmanteau?_

You retrieve the recorder and lie on your back in the snow, holding your camcorder up in the sky. It is very pretty out tonight. You see several meteors streaking across the sky. You think you see a strange yellow flash in the sky, but think nothing of it. Soon however, you realize one of the meteor is becoming uncomfortably big. Too big. Oh shit, it's heading right for you, isn't it? You try to run, but you cannot escape… the METEOR. You think you are so very dead.

And you are right. You are DEAD, consumed by the violent explosion of a meteor.

The next thing you remember is waking up in a yellow room. Strange. This is exactly like your room, but with the important exception that everything is tinted yellow.

Out of fear, you decide to quickly allocate FISTKIND before you realize that this is a copy of your room, and there is a much better weapon, and that it is attached to your wall.

**HCKYSTCKKIND**

Much better.

There is only one window, which you walk to. Gazing out almost gives you a heart attack. You realize this copy of your room is the top of a huge yellow tower, rooted in a small moon connected by a chain to an even larger yellow planet.

And if this wasn't enough, it seems you are surrounded by clouds, in which you can see many events, like video clips, playing in them. This is too much for you to take in.

Craning your head to look around, you can count five other yellow towers of identical design to yours. Atop one is another boy, staring up into the clouds.

Finally. Someone else in this madness.

* * *

Elis: Fast forward to present(?).

* * *

You never thought you would be thinking the phrase "I just rode a meteor that killed myself in the past." That's a weird thought on its own.

You suppose you have to kiss yourself now.

The thought squicks you out a bit obvious reasons.

But you have to do it.

You have to kiss the boy.

- SEXY INDESCRETION SHOT –

Okay, now that's out of the way, what next? You are reminded how cold your old house was. You still have the cheaty book, which you somehow are supposed to get halfway around the world. Um.

You house is surprisingly unscathed. Only the wall facing the explosion is blackened, but no structure seems to have been damaged. Except for the broken windows. Yeah.

You notice a flash out of the corner of your eye. You turn to figure out what it was.

You hear a bark. Oh. Now you see. Becquerel blends in with the snow to well.

"Are you here to take me around the world, boy?" you ask.

Instead of responding by talking (which would be REALLY strange) the omnipotent dog simply walks up to you and flashes. Suddenly you are standing on top of a cliff. Before you take in the surroundings, the first thing that hits you is the light and the warmth. Holy… wow. It is hot here.

You are on the edge of an cresent-shaped island. Around it there are two main features the stand out. One is a volcano, the other, a tower of similar design to the dream towers.

"Is that his house? Really?"

But the thing that really dominates your vision is the massive Frog Temple, which you have been told about numerous times, but this your first time seeing it in person. Twelve smalled towers surround one massive tower with steep steps, and a frog statue on top.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

In response, the dog teleports the two of you again. You can only assume that you are now inside the temple, because the walls around you are covered in pictograms. You stand in front of… what did he call it? Oh wait, YOU have the book now, you can just look it up.

Index… page 413… Ah! Here we go.

**LOTUS TIME CAPSULE**

_A lotus time capsule is, as the name would suggest, a device that can be used to temporarily store objects and persons outside of the current time stream and thus "send" them to the future. The top of the capsule resembles a pink lotus flower. The bottom appears to be made of stone, but it also features a time countdown and greatly resembles the Cruxtruder. Said countdown indicates how long it will take the capsule to bloom and release its contents back into the normal time stream. Usually the capsule seems to be located in the Frog Temple. Since the Frog Temple originates from the Medium the capsule can also be used to send its contents from a Sburb session to the host planet._

Hmmm. Oh! Now it makes sense! You attempt to find a way to set the time, but Bec simply barks at you. Hm? Is it already set? Okay…

With little alternative you prepare to jump into the capsule's seed, but you are reminded of something. You retrieve a blue-ink pen from your sylladex, and open the cheaty tome to the first page. Under the quote in type, you write

_"Remember, there's a scared kid on Prospit who has no idea what the hell is going on. As far as he's concerned, he's dead. Assure him he's fine, then explain from there. He'll get it eventually."_

Smiling, you close the book and place it on the floor.

"See you in two years, dude."

And you jump in.

2:00:0:00:00:00

1:51:6:23:59:59

1:51:6:23:59:58

* * *

**[A/N]: And there we go! You can vote where we go next! (From the previous list, which I am too lazy to copypasta here.)**


	8. Act 2 Part 2 - Male Double Reacharound

**[A/N]: Snowpocolypse! No, why? (if you live in the American South you know what happened to me, lol)**

* * *

**ACT 2 PART 2**

* * *

Okay so we're going to go to SOME BEDROOM.

(Actually, we're going to both the BEDROOM and the BEDROOM/FURTHEST RING characters today, just because.)

It is time. We have come to an incredibly important point in the story.

It is time to initiate a fabled 2x Transition combo. Let us hope it works, because this is taking forever just to introduce all of these characters and then we can actually begin the story, argh. (angrish)

* * *

Firstly. This one. The one with science posters all over his room. He looks like a nerd. All of the esoteric formulae and shout-outs to popular sci-fi shows.

**LUKE HANDEL**

Oh, come on, even his chumhandle is "scienceFanatic", how do you earn credibility after knowing that? He will forever be an unredeemably pretentious-

Huh?

He is poised at a desk opposite his computer, with chemical vials in his hands.

I wonder where this could be going…

Pouring both of them together into a cup, he creates a giant mushroom orange cloud.

And puts shades on in slow motion-

_Yeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-_

Moving on.

* * *

Secondly, this other one. See, look, this one's already wearing shades. That is how you automatically know someone is cool in a work of fiction. Shades. He is also holding a guitar.

**MARS ALLEN**

Shades, guitar, what else do you need to know? He plugs a wire into his guitar, which is linked to an absurdly large speaker behind him.

I seriously am questioning the safety-

He plays one single chord. And the wall explodes behind him.

_BRRRRAAAAAAAAAANNGGNGNNGNNGNG!_

* * *

Back to the first guy.

Well that was stupid. In a poorly executed CSI: Miami reference, you burned a hole in your experimenting desk. And the floor. And the… never mind.

You turn to your WALL OF SCIFI, in hopes of finding something to read or watch. RENDEZVOUS WITH RAMA intrigues you a little, but not enough. You could watch a HILARIOUSLY BAD odd-numbered Star Trek movie, or a WONDEROUSLY GOOD even-numbered one. You come to the decision that none of the above interest you that much either. Hm. You turn to your COMPUTER.

You had a quite AGGRAVATING conversation with one of your friends earlier, but you wish to have one more CONSTRUCTIVE.

* * *

- scienceFanatic[SF] began pestering mathematicallyNeutral[MN] –

SF: Hey.

MN: Yes?

SF: I was wondering what you were doing.

MN: Something you wouldn't Like, sorry.

SF: And what would that be?

MN: Guess.

SF: Why do you think I'm all-knowing? Wrong smartass.

MN: Yeah, you are the much more Cynical one.

SF: I'll take that with a grain of salt. Seriously what is it?

MN: A Game.

SF: What is that is so fascinating about video games?

MN: Well, they're Social, they're Interactive, and they're usually Fun.

MN: That sound Good to you?

SF: Whoa, calm down. I just wanted your opinion.

MN: If you actually Joined everyone sometimes then everyone would know you as the Social Smartass, or something.

SF: …

MN: Wait that came out wrong.

SF: You forgot a comma.

MN: It doesn't matter.

SF: We already have a "Social Smartass".

SF: It's Elvere.

MN: Heh. Yeah.

MN: How about: Less-Of-A-Goddamn-Videogamephobe-Smartass

SF: Vidigamaphobic.

MN: Wait, there's a word for that?

SF: Yes, of course there is.

MN: Hm.

SF: Also there are too many hyphens for that nickname to catch on.

MN: I guess you're right?

SF: Wait, how are you having this conversation this quickly if you're playing a game?  
MN: Well, not this SECOND, but Cami's still installing the client copy.

SF: Wait, how does that work?

MN: It's called multiplayer.

SF: Of course I know it is called multiplayer, I'm asking what do you do?

MN: No idea yet.

SF: And you're going to play it?

MN: Yeah?

SF: It could be a virus.

SF: It could like, blow up your house or something.

MN: Right, because all widely distributed games blow up people's houses.

SF: I'm just saying.

MN: Okay, got to go. Game on.

SF: Don't blow up.

- mathematicallyNeutral[MN] ceased pestering scienceFanatic[SF] –

* * *

And now we are the other guy again. Mars. Marshall. Mars. Mars, dammit.

You are Mars.

You have no idea why you just blew up your amplifier-wall in a pointless attempt to imitate Back To The Future. You'll probably make your neighbors mad over that.

You also take the shades off. Those are silly. You should probably put away your guitar. You've done enough with that today. You just "put it down" instead of captchaloging it, because you have not yet obtained a sylladex for whatever reason.

You wonder if your bad dreams are really getting to you. First you have a creepy conversation with one of your friends, and now you almost blow up the wall. You think you need to talk to someone about this, like, now.

* * *

- classicallyModern[CM] began pestering lawfulMyth[LM] –

CM: Liza

CM: Can I ask you something-

LM: Yeah sure, but dO it quickly

CM: Why?

LM: I am investigating seriOus business stuffs

CM: Oh, what's that?

LM: Sburb and what is up with it.

LM: You knOw anything abOut that

CM: Um, no sorry-

CM: Do you anyone else having bed dreams-

LM: nOpe

LM: I've gOt an idea thOugh

CM: What?

LM: talk tO Elvere abOut it

LM: because I need yOu tO dO sOmething as well

CM: Okay…

LM: cOuld yOu ask him abOut Sburb tOO

CM: I don't even know what you're talking about-

LM: I need tO knOw what the deal with this is

CM: sure, why not.

LM: thanks!

- lawfulMyth[LM] ceased pestering classicallyModern[CM] –

* * *

- classicallyModern[CM] began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

CM: Dude-

SP: Mars, this is the first time you've talked to me in a long while.

SP: This is important, isn't it?

CM: Are my dreams important?

SP: Yes, very.

SP: Especially considering your dreamself has been stuck in the Furthest Ring for weeks now.

SP: If it is still alive.

SP: What do you dream about?

CM: Whispering-

CM: it's hard to describe-

CM: It's almost like it's asking me something-

CM: Am I crazy? I don't think that's normal

SP: You are not crazy. At least, not yet.

CM: Not yet?!

SP: Anything specific?

CM: Well today when I woke up, I had a conversation with Jess

CM: And I was really creepy. I got a little scared-

CM: And-

CM: t1ck t0ck

SP: Hmm.

SP: I'm going to have to speculate.

CM: Uh, sure.

SP: I think the Horrorterrors are getting to you.

SP: This isn't good.

CM: What should I do?

SP: I think saying "Don't sleep" is an impossible request, so I'm not really sure.

CM: Does this have anything to do with Sburb?

SP: …

SP: Wait, who told you about that?

CM: Liza.

SP: Oh, I get it now, she told you to talk to me, to get info from me.

CM: Well partly-

SP: And she told you that I might know something about your dreams

CM: Well you do! Just now!

SP: Can I talk to you later? I have to move out of the way of something.

CM: What?

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering classicallyModern[CM] –

* * *

Okay, so try not to fall asleep. That should be straightforward enough. Right?

Wrong. You fall asleep immediately and spontaneously.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Furthest Ring…_

**_The connection stays and the corruption remains._**

**_Severing the bond will prove less useful._**

**_How do you know? Under our control, he could destroy the session on his own, before it even begins!_**

**_No. The Heroes of Space and Void remain vigilant. The Void remains suspended over the session. The influence of Space allows them to protect Skaia._**

**_Exactly my point. If we sever the bond between player and dreamself then-_**

**_I understand, to view to session. But then we lose potential. A lot of potential. _**

**_But if the player is killed-_**

**_Too risky. A game of chance it becomes. The Hero of Light watches him. She could turn his death around. _**

**_How do you know? _**

**_I do not. But we cannot afford to take any risks. The Lord's Officer maintains an indirect influence over the session as well, through his deceptive conversation._**

**_But even his omniscience is blinded by the Void!_**

**_Yes. And that is a good thing. But his guesses are better than any._**

**_He maintains the advantage. _**

**_Especially though his contacts. He can talk to whom we cannot. _**

**_Won't._**

**_Same difference. _**

**_The bond remains. We send the dreamself back when Time is right._**

**_When we need Time, or destruction thereof._**

**_The dreamself is here, now. But he cannot possibly understand us._**

**_He knows our will, our goals._**

**_A pawn, yes. How quaint. For us to be using such a word._**

**_t1ck t0ck, our pawn. For it is only a matter of Time. _**

* * *

**[A/N]: That ending was kind of creepy. Review with your thoughts!**


	9. Act 2 Part 3 - Even More

**[A/N]: oh look another chapter the day after the previous one :D **

**Thanks for your reviews; they always help!**

* * *

**ACT 2 PART 3**

**A Whole Lot More**

* * *

Finally, we come to the end of the list.

The last of our twelve characters. Has it really taken us eleven thousand words to get here?

Damn. Well then, on with the story!

* * *

We find ourselves at the center of Skaia. And again we find an individual sitting there, at its center, on the Battlefield. The Battlefield at this point is still at its most basic, a three by three grid of squares, the White and Black Kings tower over in a stalemate.

Like our other Incipishere-bound character, we cannot be him at this particular moment!

Unlike the other, however, we can name him while not being him!

**LANE ELVERE**

But like the other, we can observe him. Also like the other, he possesses a computer with HOLOGRAPHIC QUALITIES. As well as another, more interesting and specific gadget.

Its graphics glow with a dark blue hue, in contrast to the normal computer's bright yellow windows.

The gadget is a perfect live map of the Incipisphere, obtained from the Lotus Time Capsule. You found a captcha code for it in the Cheaty Tome, and you suspect you'll just alchemize it later to send back in time.

* * *

Our character is currently engaged in very many conversations, helping his teammates on this very important day. A LOT of conversation. But firstly he will talk to one of his fellow dreamers, Asha, about recent events on Prospit.

- sillyPromethean[SP] began pestering brightFantasy[BF] –

SP: You were sleepwalking again.

BF: H-how do you know about that?

…

SP: I'm going to go talk to Trix now.

BF: okay!

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering brightFantasy[BF] –

* * *

Meanwhile you suspect others may need convincing to join the game, you contact Trix just to make sure she will fall into her proper place in the subloop.

- sillyPromethean[SP] began pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

MB: seriously waht

SP: How are you

…

MB: okay! if it's really that big of a deal then I'll join. ugh.

SP: Great.

MB: Did you really have to bring up the gender thing?

MB: I'm really sorry about that.

SP: :3

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] –

* * *

It seems your ACCOMPLICE has returned from his exploration of the Furthest Ring at last. You don't have time to ask him of his travels, you know what needs to happen.

- effervescentCameraman[EC] began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

EC: so basically whats

EC: the deal with time I

EC: mean with time

…

EC: wish me luck

SP: Good luck, and see you soon.

- effervescentCameraman[EC] ceased pestering sillyPromethean[SP]

Elis' meteor appears on holomap in parallel with the real one, streaking Skaia-ward.

* * *

Meanwhile it seems Liza has an inquiry for you.

- lawfulMyth[LM] began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

LM: I need yOu tO tell me sOmething

SP: Uh huh. What?

...

SP: Wait.

LM: SeriOusly?

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering lawfulMyth[LM] –

* * *

Something catches your eye on your holomap. A small blinking dot labeled WS(D) begins moving from Derse's moon out away from Skaia. Oh no… you don't need another Derse dream self gone… you're starting to get a little frustrated over all this actually.

- sillyPromethean[SP] began pestering workerSlacking[WS] –

SP: Why is it that I have to deal with all this nonsense at once

SP: There's like, a giant freaking BACKLOG of this crap

SP: So anyway, whenever you get this

SP: respond pls

SP: um…

WS: Yeah?

...

SP: Hopefully we can get your dream self back.

SP: Good Luck Thom!

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering workerSlacking[WS] –

Hopefully Thom's situation is resolved quickly. You could have called Elis on it, but now he's back in time somewhen. Figures. Everything falls apart when you don't want it to. It's not like you've been preparing for this day for YEARS NOW.

* * *

Now that that's squared away, you sense that someone's about to Enter now. Cami's first up on entry procedure.

- sillyPromethean[SP] began pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] –

SP: You're about to Enter, correct?

VF: hm?

…

SP: Okay. Good luck.

VF: :D

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] –

* * *

Speaking of prepared, your first Derseloop player is contacting you, saving you the trouble.

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

RA: heeyy

SP: You're first.

…

RA: maybe~~

SP: Unsuccessful troll is unsuccessful.

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering recalcitrantAgitator[RA] –

* * *

Hm? Cami's called you back. Guess she's freaking out a little. Maybe a lot, actually.

- verdurousFlorist[VF] added sillyPromethean[SP] –

MN: Oh, that might work.

SP: I thought you guys could figure this out by yourselves,

…

SP: Just make sure to prototype it once before entry and you'll be fine.

SP: Also, timer to meteor.

- sillyPromethean[SP] left the conversation –

* * *

Okay, so, just calm down, everything is perfectly fine. Talk to Mars now.

- classicallyModern[CM] began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

CM: Dude-

SP: Mars, this is the first time you've talked to me in a long while.

…

SP: Can I talk to you later? I have to move out of the way of something.

CM: What?

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering classicallyModern[CM] –

* * *

You would stop and contemplate the strange simultaneity of Mars and Thom's interest in their dreams, but since Cami is Entering, you have to move. The Battlefield is changing, glowing white! Finally, your game begins!

But first, you have to captchalogue the items, which means messing with complex inventory management! Yay! Just what we need right now!

You employ the **HASHMAP MODUS: SET TO C=1;V=2, **similar to your friends **MATH MODUS, **but more canonical.

* * *

HOLOGRAPHIC COMPUTER

1+2+1+2+1+1+2+1+1+2+1 1+2+1+1+2+1+2+1

26 % 10 = 6

With TEN cards, it is placed in card 6.

* * *

HOLOMAP

1+2+1+2+1+2+1

10 % 10 = 0

* * *

CHEATY TOME

1+1+2+2+1+1 1+2+1+2

14 % 10 = 4

* * *

However, because DETECT COLLISIONS is checked, this conflicts with

ANCIENT BOW (2+1+1+2+2+1+1 1+2+1) = 14 % 10 = 4

You cheat a little, changing the Y to a vowel.

* * *

CHEATY TOME

1+1+2+2+1+2 1+2+1+2

14 % 10 = 5

* * *

You, of course, also have

IRRADIATED STEAKS (2+1+1+2+1+2+2+1+2+1+1 1+1+2+2+1) = 23 % 10 = 3

for Bec, because he loves them so much.

ARRAY MODUS CARD (2+1+1+2+1 1+2+1+2+1 1+2+1+1) = 19 % 10 = 9

for all those people who don't have a Fetch Modus yet.

ARROWS (2+1+1+2+1+1) = 8 % 10 = 8

because a bow needs arrows.

GRAPPLING HOOK (1+1+2+1+1+1+2+1+1 1+2+2+1) = 17 % 10 = 7

because you think it's awesome, also you use it quite a bit.

Anyways, your dreamself flies to get out of the way of the Battlefield as it glows white.

The entire board expands outwards, becoming populated by the two armies who still mostly look like chess pieces, beginning the battle of light and dark and breaking the eternal stalemate.

You take note of the squirrel-like attributes the pieces have acquired. You suspect that the features aren't very noticeable now, but that they will be later.

**(reference "[S]WV?: Rise Up" for context if needed)**

You suppose you could travel back to the White Queen's palace on Prospit for a much, much better example, but for right now you must answer an omniscient puppet.

* * *

- began pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

Hello.

SP: I don't need this right now, Scratch.

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering –

That won't do anything.

SP: I know. But I tried.

Why would you try if you knew you were wrong?

SP: In the hope I would be proven right.

A strange thing for you to say.

SP: No, that would be a strange thing for YOU to say.

SP: But of course that will never happen.

Quite right.

These are my parting words to you.

SP: Oh good. I don't have to put up with your bullshit anymore.

But only to you.

SP: I'm not letting you mess with this session.

And you've done everything in your power to stop me.

And I commend you.

But that won't stop me from talking.

And you know what happens when I talk, don't you?

SP: Don't get smart.

That was a rare instance of a genuine question, tainted by sarcasm.

Because while I do not know for absolute certainty, per se, I can deduce with a remarkable degree of accuracy.

SP: As you've shown to be able to do. And be wrong on multiple occasions.

It is a very novel experience, being wrong.

SP: For you.

Yes. Exactly.

SP: For you know absolutely nothing about this session and Earth.

You mean you intend to keep me from knowing as much as possible.

SP: Yes. Exactly.

But my influence remains. Even now.

SP: But this is your last conversation with me.

Yes. But it is not over.

SP: So what else before I tumut and leave?

Hee hee.

But I will say this.

One cannot stop what is already here.

SP: Mmmm. Uh huh. Go.

Such arrogance. Such like…

SP: Like what?

Goodbye.

SP: Like what?!

- ceased pestering sillyPromethean[SP] –

* * *

Of course HE would be the one to tease you with information like that. But you force yourself to not let it bother you. Rule One: Do not trust Scratch. Rule Two: You do NOT trust Scratch.

Okay, okay, calm down. Everything will be okay. Breathe.

You quickly consult your HOLOMAP once more. One planet has appeared. LOSAH.

* * *

**[A/N]: Next time on SYOCstuck, we finally get around to the freaking game after 13000 words.**

**Also, we will get to each kid in detail, more specifically around when each of them Enter. Their intros serve to contextualize them, not to give a full rundown. **


	10. Act 2 Part 4 - Years In The Future

**[A/N]: okay so this took a lot longer than usual. but it's okay. it's here. enjoy! Hopefully I didn't screw something up by accident.**

**EDIT: I screwed something up by accident and changed it. I knew it. Thanks scatteredPhilosopher.**

* * *

**ACT 2 PART 4**

**Years in the Future**

* * *

An unsealed lab welcome hot desert wind into its stagnant depths.

An EQUABLE NOMAD enters into the room. Your attention is immediately drawn to the most interesting thing in the room. A computer with twelve screens in a cross-like shape. One of the screens is on.

* * *

The SYLPH of HEART takes her place in the LAND OF SOUL AND HAZE.

* * *

The world around you fades into view, but that doesn't help much. The area beyond your yard is blocked by an impenetrable wall of fog. Great. You can't even tell where the sun is, but at least you aren't being crushed to death by meteor. That's always a plus.

The first thing that Cami notices is the kernelsprite acting a little more strange and spazzy.

The kernel divides. The two halves go their separate ways, leaving behind the remainder, which undergoes a transformation. It goes from a tiny object resembling the original squirrel, to a new totally pink form with stubby arms, tiny hands and ears, large eyes, and a poofy ghosty tail.

"Um, hello?" you ask.

There is no response.

**girl.**

For some reason you thought you heard "girl" in some periphery of your awareness, but you discard this thought as ridiculous.

**you there. girl.**

You feel like you are being addressed for whatever strange reason.

**what is your name.**

"I am Cami," you suddenly say. You think for a bit before throwing your arms up in the air. "I AM CAMI AND I AM NOT DEAD!", you say with elation.

**yes it is good that you are not dead.**

No more meteor bullshit. Time to figure out what is going on.

**have we met cami.**

You look around at the fog barrier. Nothing happens. However, wherever you are is warmer than before, and the snow will probably melt soon.

**it is safe inside the house. **

Yes, yes it is. You decide you should go inside your house before anything bad happens. The sprite stays outside

**return to your quarters.**

Yeah, that's probably a good idea too. You head upstairs to your room.

**respond to your friend unit. it is likely worried.**

You sit down at your computer and get down to business.

* * *

MN: Cami?

MN: Are you there?

MN: Please be there.

MN: …

MN: CAMI.

VF: oh hi!

MN: oh thank you

MN: I've been watching you intermittently because my internet is being strange.

VF: oh, well obviously I was, because you could see me! right?

MN: Yeah.

MN: (breathe)

MN: The reason I wasn't sure was because your neighborhood is razed.

VF: um, what?

MN: It's gone. Off the map.

VF: 0.0

MN: Yeah I heard about it like thirty seconds ago.

VF: But how could you know that fast?

MN: Tumblr.

VF: It's only been like five minutes at most!

MN: I know. Exactly my point.

VF: um, okay. :\

VF: but I haven't moved, at least, I don't think I have.

MN: If you didn't move then I'm talking to a dead person.

VF: oh. okay.

MN: You're somewhere else.

MN: I have no idea where.

VF: hmmm.

MN: I would have thought the sprite would do something but it being out in your yard being useless.

VF: maybe it needs something other than a dead squirrel ;)

MN: Yeah, a dead squirrel sprite doesn't seem all that useful.

You pick up the Sailor Moon DVD case.

MN: Uh, sure.

MN: I guess the sprite will become a personification of the anime? Plus maybe squirrels.

VF: yeah! Doesn't that seem like a good idea?

MN: I guess?

* * *

You call for the sprite, which you assume will listen to you. It does, but not in the way you expect. Instead of coming through the door, it phases right thorough the wall.

"Ah!" You tip backwards in your chair and fall over.

MN: Wow, pink ghost squirrel anime girl. Have fun with that.

VF: :#

You throw the DVD case at the SQUIRRELSPRITE. It combines, creating the SERENASPRITE.

Well, now it just looks like Sailor Moon, but with tiny arms. And hands.

And large eyes, but that's normal for anime. And squirrel ears. This isn't actually as weird as you thought it was going to be.

**interrogate this silly girl.**

CAMI: um, hello?

SERENASPRITE: Yes?

CAMI: okay I think that worked…

SERENASPRITE: Yes, it did!

CAMI: so, you're like a squirrel sailor scout or something…

SERENASPRITE: Oh, yeah. Something like that. I exist to help you on your journey through The Medium!

CAMI: um, okay… what is that exactly?

SERENASPRITE: It is where we are now! A realm that is a ring of pure void, dividing light and darkness. It turns in the thick of The Incipisphere, a place untouched by the flow of time in your universe.

CAMI: So, the game took me there? I'm in the computer or something?

SERENASPRITE: No, you are not inside a computer or software or anything like that! The game that brought you here was merely a mechanism that served as a gateway! Its routines in a way served to invoke this realm's instance, yet it stands independently of any physical machine, and somewhat paradoxically, always has!

CAMI: you don't really sound like Serena…

CAMI: I mean you do, but you don't.

SERENASPRITE: Well of course I sound smart. I'm just saying what is always said to a player.

CAMI: …okay. I still don't really get it. I'm in a video game, but not really…  
SERENASPRITE: I think it would be best if we started with the big picture!

CAMI: uh, sure.

SERENASPRITE: Above The Medium, beyond The Seven Gates, residing at the core of The Incipisphere is a place known as Skaia.

SERENASPRITE: Skaia exists as a dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential. What does this mean? That's what you need to figure out!

SERENASPRITE: Where a realm of such profound importance is concerned, forces of light will forever be defending it, while forces of darkness will just as annoyingly attack it! Just like with anything!

CAMI: mmm.

SERENASPRITE: And at the center of this realm whose fate is up in the air, these two forces are stuck on a stage, in eternal stalemate.

CAMI: eternal? that's a long time.

SERENASPRITE: Yes, they have done this forever... that is, until you showed up!

CAMI: ME?

SERENASPRITE: Yes, you, Cami.

SERENASPRITE: Before you threw in the DVD, you may recall the Sprite's previous form, which resulted from its Kernel's "hatching".

SERENASPRITE: You see, this hatching occurs automatically when you arrive! The result is a pair of Kernels, one dark, one light, each carrying the informationthey were prototyped with before the hatch!

SERENASPRITE: One goes down, to a kingdom entrenched in darkness. The other, up, to a kingdom basking in light! Each comes to rest in an Orb atop a Spire, of which there are three others in kind. The Four Spires are situated above a throne, and these two thrones preside over the two respective Sovereign Powers!

SERENASPRITE: And once the Kernels are situated, that is when the game is afoot. The true war begins, light versus dark, good versus evil.

SERENASPRITE: And sadly, this is a war that the forces of light are always destined to lose, without exception!

**a quest of futility, it is.**

CAMI: okay, so what's the point if darkness always wins?

SERENASPRITE: For now, your objective is to proceed towards Skaia, and pass through The First Gate situated directly above your house, not even terribly far! The Gates will become progressively more difficult to reach, so you had better be ready!

CAMI: how am i supposed to get up there?

SERENASPRITE: You build!

CAMI: ok, i think i get it now!

CAMI: so i guess the battle against good and evil is sort of irrelevant? well, i don't know, that all sounds kind of weird, but in any case, we build the house to get to these gates, and then after that we save earth from destruction!

SERENASPRITE: Oh no, I'm afraid not!

CAMI: huh?

SERENASPRITE: Your planet is done for, I'm sorry. There is nothing you can do about that!

**i agree with the pink float girl about that.**

CAMI: oh...

SERENASPRITE: Your purpose is so much more important than saving your planet, though!

CAMI: and that is?

SERENASPRITE: Hee hee hee.

* * *

Serena floats through the wall and out of the room.

Finn is messaging you again.

MN: This is a troubling development.

VF: yeah…

MN: I'm attempting to figure out Sburb's building mechanics.

MN: Also, I think there are monsters in your house.

VF: what?!

MN: I think you have to go kill them.

VF: but how do I do that?

MN: Think of it like a video game.

VF: but this isn't one! It's real!

MN: Yeah… You'll be okay. I'll watch you.

VF: okay.

* * *

**Years in the future…**

**but not many…**

* * *

A curious finger pokes at random keys, and hits escape.

It minimizes the girl and displays a history of all the commands you have entered.

You use the arrow keys to scroll up. So many commands. Hm? What's this? You have reached the top, but don't remember typing any of these commands.

* * *

= HOME

= VIEW

= SWITCH 2

= SWITCH 3

= SWITCH 4

= SWITCH 5

= SWITCH 6

= SWITCH 7

= SWITCH 8

= SWITCH 9

= SWITCH 10

= SWITCH 11

= SWITCH 12

= SWITCH 1

= ESC

= VIEW

= REBOOT

* * *

Interesting.


	11. Act 2 Part 5 - Organization Conversation

**[A/N]: The American Southeast (me) is experiencing Snowpacalypse 2.0, but I'm still writing! Hahaha!**

* * *

**ACT 2 PART 5 **

**Organization Conversation**

* * *

You are now Gwen again. You haven't been her for a while.

- xenoYeager[XY] began pestering mathematicallyNeutral[MN] –

XY: Finn.

MN: Yes?

XY: I see yyou. :D

MN: Okay, well I'm kind of in the middle of Something.

XY: I know. But what is it that you are doing?

MN: Figuring out Sburb's Controls for building, while encouraging strife between her and imps, to collect build grist to build up to one First Gate. And talking to You.

XY: That seems like a succinct wayy to put it.

MN: It is. Also, the world is ending.

XY: I heard. I'm going to create a memo for this. Organize stuff.

MN: Have fun.

XY: Also I connected to yyou.

MN: Well, good. I won't die of meteors then.

XY: :D

MN: You should probably do that memo thing. My shit can wait.

XY: Right.

- xenoYeager[XY] ceased pestering mathematicallyNeutral[MN] –

* * *

Wait a minute. That one. He finally shows back up on your Chumroll. Seriously, now of all times?

* * *

- xenoYeager[XY] began pestering effervescentCameraman[EC] –

XY: What is yyour DEAL?

EC: hm?

EC: wait gwen

EC: is that you

XY: Of course it's me!

XY: Remember when I tried to talk to yyou? Last week?

XY: But yyou don't even care! It's like yyour'e TRYYING to be byy yourself? Why?

EC: because it's

EC: like my whole myth

EC: arc or whatever bullshit

EC: lane calls it.

EC: two years ago I

EC: started, and now i'm

EC: done, ready to take

EC: shit on in this here

EC: ultimate destiny game

EC: universe whatever it is.

EC: honestly I would have

EC: figured that out yet

EC: but no, I'm no time player

EC: although I've done a lot

EC: of timey wimey stuff

EC: or whatever lane says the doctor

EC: calls it. you know your

EC: references get all weird

EC: when you time hop

EC: i'm frozen in 2010 or something

EC: but no now I'm in 2012. having

EC: already died once, woken up on

EC: Prospit, done a whole bunch of

EC: dream bubble furthest ring bullshit

EC: got a cheaty tome, went back in

EC: time, only to go forward again

EC: via lotus time capsule

EC: and now I'm here done see

EC: am I dragging this too much

EC: cause I could keep going with

EC: this. should i

EC: lane says no.

- sillyPromethean[SP] began pestering xenoYeager[XY] –

SP: Sorry.

SP: In short:

SP: Elis is back and is here.

SP: And will be your server player.

SP: making the Prospit loop nearly done with

SP: Me server-ing Asha server-ing Elis server-ing You server-ing Finn server-ing Cami.

SP: Also go make that memo.

SP: Then Jess will be set up for the first in the Derse loop.

SP: As a consequence of her personality and pushiness.

SP: Basically.

- sillyPromethean[SP] ceased pestering xenoYeager[XY] -

EC: also close your mouth

EC: I know this is kind of a lot to take in but.

EC: go make that memo while I set up your stuff.

EC: then go set up finn. okay? got it? good. go.

- effervescentCameraman[EC] ceased pestering xenoYeager[XY] –

* * *

You continue to stare at the screen for a little bit, overwhelmed by implications.

As Elis' explanation went on and on, your brain kept trying to disprove what they were saying. But for some reason… they are right.

Or maybe their sheer amount of info is just too much to NOT be wrong.

You better make that memo, like you were going to do anyway, but now even more.

You guess you don't need to include people that're already clued into this.

* * *

- xenoYeager[XY] opened memo GAME(SAVIORSOFTHEENDINGWORLD)

- xenoYeager[XY] added recalcitrantAgitator[RA] –

- xenoYeager[XY] added workerSlacking[WS] –

- xenoYeager[XY] added mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] -

- xenoYeager[XY] added classicallyModern[CM]–

- xenoYeager[XY] added lawfulMyth[LM] –

- xenoYeager[XY] added scienceFanatic[SF] –

XY: Guys this is very important!

XY: I am talking normally see?

XY: We all need to play Sburb!

MB: i am.

MB: I already got berated by lane over this, just call me when we're actually doing this.

- mysticalBibliomaniac[MB] left –

SF: I honestly don't see the point of this discussion either.

- scienceFanatic[SF] left –

XY: Guyys!

XY: I mean guys!

XY: This is serious!

RA: Yeah, where can we get it then?

RA: I want to start hehe.

XY: oh, um.

CM: I thought we were supposed to wait-

WS: yeah. shouldn't we get everyone in this.

RA: Come on guys, you aren't going to do follow someone's every word, are you?

XY: **_clickyy_**

XY: there

LM: Oh hey everyOne

LM: OOOO. this thing.

LM: this is sburb, right?

XY: Yyeah.

RA: Yes!

LM: yes, I agree that this is very impOrtant.

LM: why are Only fOur people here?

XY: Theyy left.

RA: People don't give a shit.

LM: are they scared?

XY: Theyy shouldn't be.

XY: This game will save us!

RA: From what?

LM: wait what.

CM: I have a bad feeling about this-

WS: Well pvp is something too.

RA: I will own all of you.

LM: Or I could just shoot you before you have the changes.

XY: GUYYS. FOCUS.

XY: Who has a copy of the game, right now?

XY: To enter, everyone needs a server player.

WS: I do.

RA: Thom, you're on me. Now.

CM: um what- no-

RA: Yes.

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] left –

WS: she's calling me in a separate chat

- workerSlacking[WS] left –

LM: So this game is supOssed to save the wOrld?

XY: No. Just us. The world is alreadyy doomed as far as I am aware.

CM: But where does that leave us? Without Earth-

XY: I don't know…

LM: We'll find another Earth.

CM: What-

LM: Look, even if Earth is somehow destroyed, well find a way. If this game can save us, it WILL save us, and take us the whole nine yards.

XY: I guess that makes sense.

CM: I still don't like it-

LM: Of course. The damn EARTH is getting blOwn up.

LM: But we have to do this.

XY: Whyy?

CM: How are you so sure-

LM: Lane.

LM: He knOws tOO much.

LM: He has the answers.

XY: Well, yyes I know that too.

LM: wait. Mars.

CM: Yes-

LM: Weren't yOu suppOsed to tell me what yOu gOt Out Of Lane?

CM: I haven't talked to Lane-

LM: hmm…

LM: Well get On it!

CM: But I can't-

LM: Why nOt?

CM: Wait-

- classicallyModern[CM] left –

- classicallyModern[CM] joined –

CM: Hey, what's this about?

LM: …

XY: yyou were just here.

CM: No-

CM: Sorry I fell asleep for a little while-

LM: So did YOU talk tO Lane?

CM: Yeah-

CM: You were right!

CM: He did know a lot about my dreams-

CM: He told me something about my dreamself-

CM: And the Furthest Ring and Horrorterrors-

CM: And told me to not sleep-

CM: But I kind of just did so um-

CM: Still trying to not sleep though!

CM: Yeah-

LM: hmm…

XY: I agree with the hmm…

CM: What?

XY: Liza, can I talk to yyou?

- xenoYeager[XY] closed memo -


	12. Act 2 Part 6 - Collab Among Us

**[A/N]: So this is late. Basically I have multiple excuses. **

**1) Me getting Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, playing that**

**2) Pokemon movie marathon on Saturday (Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is the best)**

**3) TwitchPlaysPokemon (noticing a theme here) - even if you don't like Pokemon look up TPP. *mindblow***

**So those are my excuses. Oh and check my profile and clicky the link I put in the ehehe (photoshop is awesome)**

**ONTO THE STORY.**

* * *

**ACT 2 PART 6**

**Collaboration Among Us**

* * *

- xenoYeager[XY] began pestering lawfulMyth[LM] –

XY: Liza, I think this is bigger than we ever thought it was.

LM: …

LM: yOu dOnt say

LM: we need answers

XY: But Lane won't talk.

LM: exactly.

- effervescentCameraman[EC] began pestering [XY] and [LM] –

EC: i'm really glad

EC: i remembered to

EC: do this its good

EC: that you reminded

EC: me

EC: well not on

EC: purpose you just

EC: jogged my brain

XY: Yyou again.

LM: um whO is this?

EC: I'm Elis.

XY: Yeah he's the one that keeps disappearing.

EC: you got

EC: that right

EC: ask me anything

EC: go

LM: wait, hOw did yOu knOw abOut this cOnversatiOn?

EC: okay just to

EC: make things

EC: clear this is

EC: THE ONLY

EC: time that

EC: you guys

EC: will be contacted

EC: by me anyway

EC: I mean future

EC: me

EC: I am future me

EC: wait

EC: yeah

XY: yyou're "future yyou"?

EC: yes

LM: hOw dOes that wOrk

EC: okay so casual

EC: spoilers aside

EC: basically

EC: a lot happened

EC: and

EC: wait

EC: disclaimer number one

EC: this is alpha me

EC: I stay alive

EC: so woop de doo

EC: second disclaimer

EC: i'm not the time player

EC: I can't time travel

EC: even though I've done

EC: it like a

EC: lot because

EC: Skaia portals and

EC: furthest ring geometry bullshit

EC: and no casual spoilers

EC: basically I'm more of a

EC: time player than our time

EC: player lol

EC: wait

EC: whoops almost did another

EC: casual spoiler there yes

XY: What is this about "casual spoilers"?

EC: I've been known

EC: to let things

EC: slip

EC: not even time shenanigans

EC: but other stuff

EC: wait

EC: oh no

LM: what?

EC: oh wait never mind.

EC: there's another ontological

EC: paradox whee

XY: Whyy is that one?

EC: because spoilers

EC: sorry can't

EC: tell

LM: well then why are yOu here

LM: if nOt tO tell us things

EC: I am

EC: just not those

EC: things

XY: Then what is yyour message?

EC: right

EC: Sburb and its purpose

EC: yeah?

XY: Yyeah!

LM: yes!

EC: Alright so

EC: yes

EC: earth is doomed

EC: so basically

EC: Sburb is how you make a new earth

EC: in a nutshell

LM: Why are we playing the game?

EC: the game itself

EC: is an ontological paradox

EC: yet it makes sense

EC: sort of

EC: the best advice i

EC: can give without

EC: spoilers is

EC: expect anything

EC: oh and don't trust

EC: doc scratch

XY: Who's that?

EC: white text guy

EC: basically just no

EC: don't do it

EC: doomed yous have fallen

EC: into his trap

EC: and none of them

EC: make it

EC: in fact those sessions fail

EC: usually

LM: dOOmed?

EC: oh yes

EC: doomed timelines

EC: are basically failed

EC: alternate timelines

XY: But yyou said yyou can't time travel

EC: right but I know a

EC: lot about the furthest

EC: ring

EC: usually all that is for

EC: the time player but

EC: spoilers

EC: so yeah

LM: sO hOw dO yOu knOw abOut them?

EC: dream bubbles

EC: which you don't

EC: set up so don't

EC: worry about that

EC: but

EC: it's basically like an

EC: afterlife that you can

EC: access

EC: yeah

EC: basically what

EC: I'm here to say

EC: is that

EC: you girls are awesome

EC: and right

EC: you are going

EC: to laugh at

EC: all our boy stupidity

XY: um, okayy?

LM: lOl

EC: heheh

EC: so keep at it

EC: also gwen

EC: whenever you get to

EC: your rock planet

EC: tell lane to send you

EC: the captcha code for

EC: the cheaty tome

XY: what's that?

EC: he'll know

EC: when he asks

EC: how you know

EC: just say his future

EC: self told you heh

EC: then && it with

EC: this code

EC: "tu8iPeu!"

EC: without the quotes

EC: obviously

EC: it's my holo computer

EC: which is actually

EC: one of lane's

EC: but whoop de doo

EC: okay

EC: so yeah

EC: it'll make more sense later but

EC: say hi to present me

EC: who may be in the past actually

EC: but is in the present again maybe?

EC: my existence is so strange

EC: bye

- effervescentCameraman[EC] left –

LM: sO that was a little weird

XY: Yyeah.

XY: He's right though, I think.

LM: you sure

LM: you saw what was up with mars

XY: hmm yyeah I guess

LM: and we know him even less than lane

XY: yyeah.

XY: But I still think he's right.

LM: yOu sure?

XY: Yyes.

LM: Okay.

XY: I need to go set up for Finn's entryy now.

LM: gOOd luck with that.

- xenoYeager[XY] began pestering lawfulMyth[LM] –

* * *

You are now Liza.

You get up from your computer and stretch. You've been on your computer for a while now.

You wonder when your dad will get home. He might be out on patrol or something. He is the law. The law being a police officer. Yeah, this isn't abnormal.

Something's going to happen, and you better damn well be prepared for it.

You retrieve your handgun from under your bed pillow.

**HANDGUNKIND**

Oh, yes. This will work. You feel much more comfortable having this as a weapon.

You got this from one of your dad's friends. But you never told him. Or your dad.

It occurs to you just now that you could search the internet for this.

You pull up Google and type in simply "m-e-t-e-o" before it autofill-suggests the following

* * *

meteor impact alerts

meteor impact new jersey

nasa reports meteor impacts

* * *

You fill in "nasa reports meteor impacts" and click the first link taking you to their website.

You read the official news report.

…meteor impact Paterson, New Jersey…

…destroys neighborhood…

...several more spotted…

…Melbourne…

…London…

…Nebraska…

Blah blah blah. Well then, it's official.

You decide to see if anything's going on with Finn.

Looking out the window, you see his apartment building directly across from yours.

Being very close, they share an internet connection. Both of your apartments exist on the top floors of your respective buildings. You knew him for a while before you started chatting online. He would sometimes try to hit your window with paper airplanes. Heh.

Looking now, nothing really seems to have changed.

Wait, there's something appearing outside… is that a toilet?

Yep, there it goes, falling down to street level. Someone's not going to be very happy.

And there's another thing, which you don't recognize, being lowered by some invisible hand onto his roof. Some kind of weird machine. It's probably a game construct, if anything. You decide that anything weird you hear or see from now on is part of the game. It's probably a safe assumption. You look up, expecting to see a meteor, but there isn't one.

You realize that there will probably be one when you enter, and one for Finn probably would have killed you before you could participate. It might also be a safe assumption that everyone in your Chumroll will be playing. Great.

All of the sudden Finn's apartment floor starts glowing purple, then vanishes. Well, more incriminating evidence. You ready your gun. The game is real.

* * *

**[A/N]: Next chapter: Two entries. Yessssssss.**


	13. Act 2 Part 7 - Finn and Jess: Enter

**[A/N]: Sorry, I've had a busy week! But here we are! I just realized that this is the second most reviewed Homestuck fanfiction with an "OC" tag! Thank you guys! And for 2000 views as well!**

* * *

**ACT 2 PART 7**

**Finn + Jess: Enter**

* * *

You are now Cami.

You are currently up several newly made makeshift stories of your house.

They aren't even stories, really. More like a series of platforms connected by improvised ladders, stairs, and columns.

**STRIFE!**

You can't take any of these monsters seriously. Black skinned(shelled?) with large adorable eyes tiny ears. Their teeth were apparently all originally sharpened triangles, but now a pair of giant buck teeth were also there.

"Haa!" You swing the shovel at two of them. This is fairly straightforward. Hit until dead.

After about five seconds of mashing, they both dissolve into grist.

* * *

- mathematicallyNeutral[MN] began pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] -

MN: It looks like I'm going to have to leave you for a while.

MN: Gwen's going to set up my entry soon, and I'll be busy with that.

MN: You there?

VF: yeah! got it :D

MN: I'm putting something else in your room. It's called a "Punch Designix".

MN: Try messing around with that while I'm gone.

VF: sure! sounds awesome!

MN: Okay. See you.

- mathematicallyNeutral[MN] ceased pestering verdurousFlorist[VF] –

* * *

You can't deny that you aren't having any fun with this, because that's obviously not true.

You descend the several sets of stairs and ladders to get back to your actual house.

The fog surrounding your house has dissipated somewhat. Up above, the fog is gone completely, revealing a big black void except a small blue orb directly above. The only other thing you can see is a floating pink pattern you take to be the "First Gate" Serenasprite talked about. Speaking of her, she floated off below the fog some time ago. Oh well, you'll probably run into her sooner or later.

The fog has lowered around your house somewhat, revealing that it is actually on a pillar of rock high above the ground, which you cannot see. Because of the aforementioned fog.

You re-enter your bedroom. Sure enough, there is a strange new thing in your bedroom. It looks kind of like a piano, but with some slots and a weird keyboard.

Hmmm…

There is a tiny diagram on it as well.

It seems to indicate that you flip a captchalogue card over.

Okay…

Predictably, you spend an inordinate amount of time on this.

* * *

You are now Finn. In the past slightly.

- xenoYeager[XY] began pestering mathematicallyNeutral[MN] –

XY: Readyy?

MN: Yes. Cami's progressing well, I believe. I built her all the way up to her First Gate.

XY: what's that?

MN: A game Thing.

XY: Okayy.

MN: See how it all works?

MN: Use the Deploy Tool to put stuff down.

XY: Yyeah, I know. calm yyourself. hehe.

MN: I think I have an idea of what to prototype.

XY: Oh yyeah?

Finn goes and takes two books off of his shelf. _Nicomachean Ethics_ and _Prior Analytics_.

MN: Here, these.

XY: But… whyy?

MN: It might have an effect on the enemies I come across.

MN: I need at least one Prototyping before entry, and one after. I think.

XY: Okayy…

MN: So I use the ethics book before and the analytics book after.

XY: But that kind seems, I don't know… boring?

MN: It's practical.

XY: Fine.

…

…

* * *

You are now Jess.

You believe it is time to allocate a strife Specibus.

What will you use?

The many knives around the room answer.

**KNIFEKIND**

Your dog, Jethro, is sleeping next to your bed now.

Daww.

* * *

- recalcitrantAgitator[RA] began pestering workerSlacking[WS] –

RA: Thoooom~~

WS: I think im figuring this out correctly…

Your bed starts to float up off the ground.

RA: Thom put that down!

WS: Sorry.

WS: Could you remove all the knives from your walls? They're kind off in the way.

RA: Okay~~

You gather up all the knives into your strife deck.

Suddenly, a strange thin device appears flat against your wall.

WS: That's a "Totem Lathe". Here comes a "Cruxtruder".

A bulky squarish device pops into existence next to your bed. You realize what was there before.

RA: THOM!

WS: What?

RA: WHAT DID YOU DO?

WS: What? I put down the Cruxtruder thing.

RA: MY DOG WAS THERE. YOU CRUSHED HIM YOU IDIOT.

WS: oh…

RA: MOVE IT.

The cruxtruder didn't move. Instead the bed sprang off the ground and few into it, removing its top. The bed returned to its original position. Breaking the top off revealed a dark blue spazzy thing and the tip of a blue crystal cylinder.

RA: MOVE IT GODDAMN YOU.

Thom didn't respond. The cruxtruder moved off into the corner, reliving your dead dog.

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

* * *

The blue flashing sphere still floated in front of her. It almost seemed… attracted.

* * *

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

RA: Thom.

WS: im sorry

WS: im sorry

WS: Yes..?

RA: Put my dog in the blue orb.

Jethro dead body floated from your arms into the kernel.

With a blue flash of light, he was absorbed.

…

* * *

Finn slotted the punched captchalogue card into the Totem Lathe.

Then he fitting the purple cruxite dowel into it.

Running out of the room, he ran out of his apartment and up the stairs to where the Alchemiter was waiting. The once-prototyped kernelsprite followed him.

XY: Yyou sure this is it?

MN: Yeah, I think so.

XY: Okayy.

Placing the dowel onto the Alchemiter's special spot, it began scanning.

…

* * *

Jess' countdown kept ticking.

**1:11**

**1:10**

**1:09**

WS: I think the cruxtruder's timer is something serious.

RA: YOU DON'T SAY?

WS: Look, I'm sorry.

RA: Can we just focus?

WS: Sorry.

…

* * *

Finn picked up the cruxite item that had just spawned.

XY: A hammer?

MN: Well, Cami's was an apple, and she bit into it.

XY: So yyou just… use the hammer?

MN: Um.

…

* * *

The Alchemiter is outside. You place the blue carved totem onto it.

A blue cruxite bone spawns.

WS: It's a bone.

RA: So what do I do with it?

WS: How am I supposed to know?

ARGH! You have had it!

You lift your knee up and break the bone across your knee.

Your house begins to glow blue.

"Hey! Wait for me!" You run back inside.

…

* * *

The floor beneath you begins to glow purple after you slam the hammer.

The city around you disappears.

…

* * *

You are now Lane. In your dream tower on Prospit. Time to wake up. You get in your bed, placing the holo computer down. The dream version. The real one has always existed on Earth, of course, but this dream copy in you dream bedroom is perfectly functional.

You go to sleep.

Meanwhile, the computer attempts to alert you to two new planets' appearance.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**[A/N]: I really would like to hear any in-depth feedback you guys have to offer. What you think so far, how it is now, or suggestions for anything in the future (although i've planned out a lot already, I might be screwing something up).**

**Anything! :D**


	14. Note

Author: Be the not-author. Hello Audience. This is UNSPECIFIED FRIEND, the not-author. The author is Red, of course. So basically I'm using his account to post this message here... Which is basically saying that Red cannot attend to the story right now. Or his Fanfiction account at all. His absence may or may not be permanent. He said I could continue it, and I have a USB with a whole bunch of files on it. But I don't know. This story's gone kind of far, only being here for two months. I don't really have anything else to say. Yeah. 


End file.
